Playlist
by Burning Asteria
Summary: Petit drabbles sur fond musical.


**Playlist**

 **Titre :** Playlist

 **Résumé :** Petits drabbles sur fond musical

 **Principe :** ma chère bêta **PetitPentagram** m'a défiée, le but du jeu est d'écrire des petits textes sur un temps limité : celui d'une musique de son mp3 en mode aléatoire.

 **Note :** voici ma réponse, j'espère que ces petits textes vous plairont !

 **Disclaimer :** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Masami Kurumada.

Gros remerciements à **PetitPentagram** pour sa correction ! Je tiens à préciser qu'elle n'a fait que corriger les fautes d'orthographe.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

 **Deathmask**

Il fait sombre et froid. Je me suis rendu dans les bas quartiers de la ville. Je dois faire ce pour quoi je suis né. Ma cape cache mon visage et les rares passants que je croise préfèrent se cacher. C'est préférable. Ils ont bien raison car ce soir je cherche une proie. Une proie pour laisser s'exprimer librement ma rage.

Je veux voir le sang et le dernier souffle de vie de la funeste personne que je croiserai. Je veux vivre. Au moins pour cette nuit. Une dernière fois. Dans la noirceur de la nuit. Caché de tous.

* * *

 **Apprentis ors**

C'est une journée rare et unique. Il nous faut en profiter. La nuit dernière Athéna s'est réincarnée une nouvelle fois. Et même si cela annonce des heures sombres, le Pope souhaite fêter l'événement.

Tous les apprentis dont je fais partie, les chevaliers et les serviteurs se sont réunis aux arènes. Ce soir c'est un banquet en l'honneur de notre Déesse. Certains chevaliers d'humeur joyeuse se sont mis à jouer une musique entraînante. Et nous petits apprentis dansons en farandole autour du feu de camps comme des enfants normaux.

Aucune distinction de rang, tout le monde se prend la main. De nombreux sourires sur les visages et de nombreux éclats de rire résonnent dans cette folle nuit d'ivresse.

* * *

 **Camus/Milo**

Qu'est-tu en train d'essayer de me dire ? Que dois-je comprendre ? Que tu ne veux plus de moi ? Pourquoi te caches-tu derrière notre devoir ?

Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été là comme je l'aurais dû mais comme tu le dis si bien notre devoir passe avant tout. Je te promets de faire des efforts et de me rattraper. Tu ne peux pas partir, tu ne peux pas me laisser tout seul.

Toi et moi on est fait pour être ensemble. Tu m'appartiens tout comme je t'appartiens même si parfois je m'égare dans d'autres bras. Cela ne veut rien dire. Tu n'aurais jamais rien dû découvrir, j'allais y mettre un terme.

Tu ne peux tout quitter comme ça. J'arriverai à me racheter. Je t'en supplie laisse moi une dernière chance ! Quoi comment ça j'ai déjà eu ma chance ?

Je t'apporterai tous les trésors du monde. Je te chérirai comme jamais. Je t'aime, ne me laisse pas. Pas devant cette tombe.

* * *

 **Hyoga**

J'ai longtemps espéré que l'on me rassure. Je n'étais qu'un petit garçon quand je suis arrivé. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Heureusement, la présence d'Isaac m'a rassuré.

Mais j'aurais aimé ne pas devenir un saint des glaces. Je suis fier de ce que je suis devenu et de l'entraînement que j'ai reçu mais j'aurais aimé plus.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir montrer l'amour que j'avais pour ces gens que je considérais comme ma famille. Au final, je n'ai que des regrets. Je vous ai tous les deux perdus sans vous dire à quel point je vous aime.

Mon amour s'est fané comme une rose. D'un si bel éclat, elle est devenue terne. Trop terne.

* * *

 **Aiolia**

Depuis petit, je lutte pour faire ma place au sanctuaire. Subissant raillerie et moquerie. Il est plus simple de s'en prendre au vivant que de maudire les morts.

C'est pourquoi je me suis battu de toutes mes forces pour reconquérir mon honneur. Malheureusement, par ce biais je me suis aussi enfermé dans la solitude et la rancœur.

Mais comme un ange, tu es apparue devant moi. Ton regard a frôlé le mien même s'il était caché derrière un masque et que je ne pouvais percevoir son éclat.

Tu m'a porté à bout de bras me sortant de ce cercle vicieux dans lequel je m'étais enfermé. De fil en aiguille l'amitié que j'éprouvais pour toi est devenu plus forte.

Cela s'est transformé en un amour qui m'a redonné force et courage réparant mes blessures. Tu es devenue la raison de mon combat. Et quelle plus belle raison que de me battre pour te rendre tout ce que tu m'as donné ?

Je ferai de toi la plus heureuse des femmes. Je ne te laisserai jamais seule. Je parviendrai à te rendre tout l'amour que tu me donnes même si pour cela je dois traverser monts et marrés. J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde pour toi.

Je veux juste devenir ton homme et ne plus être juste Aiolia pour toi. Plus le chevalier juste l'homme

Laisse moi t'aimer mon ange, mon amour, ma vie.

* * *

 **Shura/Deathmask**

Je te vois partir pratiquement chaque soir chercher une nouvelle victime. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela me fait du mal de te voir comme ça. Je ne sais pas comment d'aider.

Chaque nuit, seulement éclairé par les rayons de la lune je te vois sombrer un peu plus loin dans la folie. Voudrais-tu être sauvé ou prends-tu réellement du plaisir dans ce que tu fais ?

Je sens ton cœur à l'agonie mais tu t'interdis de sombrer. Tu refuses de laisser la douleur de ton cœur gagner. C'est tout à ton honneur. Mais cela te plaît-il d'exister seulement dans la nuit ?

Je voudrais que tu saches que je suis là pour toi. Et peut-être un jour pour nous si tu me laisses approcher. Si tu arrives à baisser ta garde je serai toujours là pour toi.

Tu ne seras plus jamais seul dans la nuit. Laisse le destin te guider jusqu'à moi. Nous existerons ensemble.

* * *

 **Saga**

Plus personne ne sait que j'existe. Tout le monde me croit disparu même vous ma déesse. Je ne sens plus en mon cœur la douceur qu'autrefois votre nom apportait. Les ténèbres ont tout emporté ne laissant rien derrière eux.

Je ne sais faire que le mal. J'ai juré de protéger mes frères et je n'ai fais que les blesser. Ils souffrent par ma faute. Et vous seule savez à quel point cela me fait du mal.

Toutes les larmes que je pourrais verser ne changeront rien. Je ne demande point votre pardon mais j'aimerais que vous les protégiez et que vous leur accordiez votre bienveillance.

Déesse donnez-moi la force de les sauver de moi. Entourez-les de votre amour. Empêchez-les de devenir comme moi. Rendez-leur leur foi.

Faites moi payer leurs crimes et le mien. Mais je vous en supplie à genoux, dépêchez-vous de venir mettre un terme à tout ça. Venez mettre fin à l'aberration que je suis.

* * *

 **Milo/Camus**

Je pensais que je pourrais te faire changer. J'ai sûrement été trop présomptueux. C'est impossible de faire changer quelqu'un contre son gré.

Un coup blanc, un coup noir. Un coup oui, un coup non. Tes sautes d'humeurs me fatiguent. Tu ne sais faire que changer d'avis. Tu m'allumes et puis tu me rejettes. Tu restes et puis tu repars dans tes glaciers que tu chéris tant.

Et quand c'est moi qui te rejoins là-bas c'est le même cinéma. Je ne connais pas ces terres tu pourrais facilement partir. Mais tu ne veux pas réellement partir ni même rester avec moi.

Tu es inaccessible. Tu peut être aussi brûlant qu'un volcan et l'instant d'après être aussi froid que de la glace. Qui aurait cru ça de toi ? Pas moi en tout cas. Mais tu me fais du mal.

* * *

 **Deathmask/Shura**

La loi du plus fort est peut-être celle qu'il faut suivre quand je vois les gens changer de trottoir quand ils te croisent dans la rue. Mais tes yeux ne savent pas mentir.

Je vois bien quand je te croise par inadvertance que tu souffres. Tu aimerais parler à quelqu'un mais ici seul le silence existe.

Tout ceci reste encore trop tabou. Tout ce qu'il nous reste c'est de nous battre contre nous même pour essayer de ralentir notre chute à tous.

Mais je ne peux pas croire que nous n'avons le droit qu'à ça. N'avons nous pas le droit d'espérer mieux ?

Mon regard se perd dans les flammes d'un feu que des apprentis ont allumé et je ne cesse de penser que cette loi est en train de te détruire. Je hais le silence. Et plus encore ce qu'il te fait. Ce en quoi il te transforme.

* * *

 **Ikki/Esméralda**

Chérie es-tu encore avec moi ? Ou as-tu déjà sombré dans les méandres de mes cauchemars ? Cette nuit est la nuit où tous tes soucis vont prendre fin.

Ce soir je serais là une dernière fois. Une dernière fois nous serons ensemble avant que ne se passe l'irréparable demain ?

Tu t'es interposée entre moi et ton tyran de père. Pourquoi ? Je sens la chaleur quitter ton corps. Tu deviens glacée entre mes bras et je n'arrive pas à te transmettre un peu de ma chaleur.

Tu n'es plus mais ne t'en fais pas tu seras toujours la seule pour moi.

Tu seras mon unique amour.

* * *

Alors, ai-je rempli mon défi ? Avez-vous pris plaisir à lire ces petits textes ?


End file.
